User talk:DarkestMirrored
Welcome! Hi DarkestMirrored -- we're excited to have DarkestMirrored's Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Forums PROTIP: Your wiki comes equipped with built-in forums. From looking at your wiki, it seems like you could use the forums for roleplaying, or something. And if you want to figure out how to set up the forums, check out this . Hope that helps! Shardwing 21:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) To do list Go through this list of species and add or complate pages for all relevant entries. *Shell-lizards (drag a giant shell behind them, can retreat inside) **Biology? **Culture? *Hydras **Biology? **Culture? *Bio-weapon tanks with spores and acidic blood **Biology? **Culture? *I'avin **Biology? **Culture? *Edo'sero **Biology? **Culture? *Recko **Biology? **Culture? *Lunarians **Biology? **Culture? *Kol **Biology? **Culture? *Bloodwing **Biology? **Culture? *Geb (twinned lifecycle eels/crabs) **Biology? **Culture? *Ick'xaa **Biology? **Culture? *Khadrin **Biology? **Culture? *Ragespine Demon (spiked maleficium) **Biology? **Culture? *Solar (plasma ships) **Biology? **Culture? *Entity Oder & Chaos **Biology? **Culture? *Iron Halo (spess muhreens) **Biology? **Culture? *Sentinels (giant sentinel bots) **Biology? **Culture? *Technopaths (cyborgs) **Biology? **Culture? *Shades (shadow people) **Biology? **Culture? *Shadowkin Demon (shapeshifting shadow gargoyles) **Biology? **Culture? *Ith (giant sky-rays) **Biology? **Culture? *Island rays (giant island-sized manta rays) **Biology? **Culture? *Sparks (fire-people) **Biology? **Culture? *Electric parasitic naga **Biology? **Culture? *Skincrawler Parasites **Biology? **Culture? *Sangre Plagas **Biology? **Culture? *Azuric Mutiformation parasite **Biology? **Culture? *Energy-eating plasma/nebula things **Biology? **Culture? *Cthuu (giant tree ships) **Biology? **Culture? *Nulh **Biology? **Culture? *Nilith (vampiric spiders with ID4 suits) **Biology? **Culture? *Sentient Undead warrior-monks **Biology? **Culture? *Nightmare Demon (turn people into freaky shadow-things with big bugs for heads) **Biology? **Culture? *Vertigo crawlers **Biology? **Culture? *Charmer lizards **Biology? **Culture? *polyp people **Biology? **Culture? *Askaa (psionic resistant sharks) **Biology? **Culture? *Thrum/Flamesting (wasp people with napalm venom) **Biology? **Culture? *Hive-based mostly-soulless naga-spider-wasps **Biology? **Culture? *Edo'sero **Biology? **Culture? *Ek/shai (crab-symbiot people **Biology? **Culture? *Giant hermit crab people **Biology? **Culture? *Solus (uberspecies made of all my other ones) **Biology? **Culture? *Aether parasite (gives black and white colouration, oozing black insides and psionic powers) **Biology? **Culture? *Korris **Biology? **Culture? *Annelid Vir (industrial worms) **Biology? **Culture? *Umbral (shadowsnakes) **Biology? **Culture? *Illidi (underground squid-people with giant stomachs) **Biology? **Culture? *Mimics (genestealers who can squeeze into other peoples skins and use sonics to manipulate people) **Biology? **Culture? *Harvestmen (spider/beetle people) **Biology? **Culture? *Pyramid head race **Biology? **Culture? *Darkseed (barbaric raptor-people) **Biology? **Culture? *Eradian (pacifist space elves with great technology) **Biology? **Culture? *IVI (Therian-based biomechanical AI species) **Biology? **Culture? *Skarax (desert raider sorta-vorox) **Biology? **Culture? *Trilobite people **Biology? **Culture? *Auzor (engineer-like floating dudes) **Biology? **Culture? *Hoppers **Biology? **Culture? *Isski (timid scary raptor-birds) **Biology? **Culture? *Bone Wyrms **Biology? **Culture? *Centipede-people with bioluminescent lures/"bombs" **Biology? **Culture? *Drifters (sky-centipedes with radio-telepathy/hypnotizing) **Biology? **Culture? *Prism rays (extradimensional flying ray-people) **Biology? **Culture? *Qual (dragon-things) **Biology? **Culture? *Raggamoffin (animated sackcloth people with lots of ribbon-arms) **Biology? **Culture? *Vre (parasitoid lizard-fish people with stinging charm barbs) **Biology? **Culture? *Those cthulhu-inspired buzzsaw/tentacle armed cultist dudes **Biology? **Culture? *Phase-based superspecies **Biology? **Culture? *Precursors (made the wtfbbqsized ships) **Biology? **Culture? *Eragon (floating lobsters with electric weaponry) **Biology? **Culture? *Skith'ki (naga/spider swarm dream-catchers) **Biology? **Culture? *Foi (caste-based subspecies insect people) **Biology? **Culture? *Gravemind-like plant-creature **Biology? **Culture? *Firefly Squid RAGE people **Biology? **Culture? *Radio-hive mind cordyceps **Biology? **Culture? *Trinn (trex terrorbirds) **Biology? **Culture? *Panther-bugs **Biology? **Culture? *Sketh (vulture-mosquito-lizards) **Biology? **Culture? *Oor (land jellyfish/giant single celled beings) **Biology? **Culture? *Tower-beasts **Biology? **Culture? *Mole-naga **Biology? **Culture? *Illaynsa Demon **Biology? **Culture? *Armoured earthworm-sarlaac thing **Biology? **Culture? *Light-spiders that wove light-magic infused webs and traps **Biology? **Culture? *sadistic balloon naga **Biology? **Culture? *Slipskin (skinny humanoids with rubber bones) **Biology? **Culture?